Lone Wolf
by My Cat Felix
Summary: Melony, was a normal girl, with an overprotective mother and great friends. That all changed the night she was bitten. She should be able to hide the monster that sleeps deep within her but what happens when it threatens to awake in front of everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello all this is a story written by my good friend. You can find this story on Wattpad, her username is antsta355. This is her first story so be nice if you decide to review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

Mel POV

"Hey Mel! Over here!" My best friend Chloe is waving at me from a table in the middle of an over crowed canteen. Seated next to her is Max and on her other side is Dylan.

"What's up?" I say slipping into the seat next to Lucy. The boys are throwing food at each other, a chip covered in tomato sauce lands in Chloe's long blonde hair. "Oi, douchebags it took me forever to get my hair to look like this." She yells, glaring at them with her blue eyes.

"Sorry babe." Max says, kissing Chloe on her forehead.

"Yeah, you better be sorry shit head." Dylan shoves his fist in his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing. He points his finger at the big red stain in Chloe's hair. Lucy leans over the table and punches him in the shoulder.

"It's not funny, it really does take long time to get your hair to look perfect." I pick up a napkin and hand it to Chloe.

"What do you have next?" I ask Lucy.

"Maths, You?"

I groan "English." Life is so boring. I rest my head on the table and close my eyes. "I want to go home." I whine like the seven year old child I am.

"Yea we all do Mel, we all do. We all have the bloody Monday morning blues." Chloe bluntly replies. Lucy sighs in response and max takes the napkin from Chloe and starts wiping the big red stain on top of Chloe's head. I hate Mondays. I look up to see Dylan pushing his chair away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asks, a wisp of black hair falling in front of her face at the same time.

"You wanna go home, don't you?" he asks, an evil grin spreading across his face. I sit up, while Chloe and Max turn in their sits to watch as Dylan casually strolls over towards the entrance of the canteen. He looks around before pulling a pencil out from behind his ear. He scans the room for teachers and then with one quick motion stabs the pencil through the glass case of the fire alarm. The overhead sprinklers turn on, soaking the lot of us.

Chloe screams "My hair!" Max is laughing uncontrollably, Lucy is just shaking her head and I'm grinning like an idiot. There is a huge commotion as people are pushing each other out of the way trying to evacuate.

Dylan is the bad boy of the school. He has a piercing, the sides of his head are shaved and it's long on the top. Did I mention he has black hair? Max is the school jock, girls swoon at the sight of him but he swears he has only wants Chloe, in my opinion, Chloe is the hottest chick in the school, she's literally perfect. Her blonde hair is always perfectly curled, perfect teeth, tan skin, which is perfect by the way.

Nothing is out of place when it comes to Chloe, except the fact that she has colourful vocabulary meaning, she swears a lot. Lucy has thick, raven coloured hair. She is smart, very smart. Than last but not least you have me, I consider myself an all-rounder. I am good at sport, my grades are satisfying and I know how to have fun, when my mother lets me.

* * *

Any reviews would be welcome


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my friends story read A/N chapter 1 if you're that interested

We are all gathered on the oval, Dylan and Max nowhere to be seen. Max followed Dylan out, leaving us girls behind and caught in the rain. It's actually a good thing Dylan isn't here because if he were, Chloe would be all over him, cussing him out.

"Just wait until I find him! My hair is gonna go all frizzy, thanks to that bloody, faking, stinking pile of shit!" she is literally going nuts, franticly trying to tame the wild mess her hair has become in the space of five minutes. Before I could reply and tell her to calm down, I spot Max's brown head in the crowd.

"MAX!" I call and he waves at me. He weaves his way through the mob of school students.

When he is close enough he shrugs, "Dylan's at detention."

"Good thing too, Chloe is going to murder him when she finds him." Lucy says flipping her thick black hair over her shoulder. Max chuckles and I roll my eyes smiling, Chloe still swearing, "MY GOD when I find that douchebag!"

"Chloe you are yelling bloody blue murder!" Chloe shoots Max her best death stare.

"Your walking on thin ice there, Maxy boy," I warn. Our school principle, Mr Springton, is yelling through a mega phone, "FALSE ALARM PEOPLE, BACK TO CLASS!"

"So much for Dylan's attempt at getting us out of school." Lucy says clearly bored.

"At least we wasted 30 minutes of class time," I reply, grinning, again, like an idiot.

"Ha yeah!" Max giggled.

"Yeah, at the expense of my fricking hair!" Chloe practically screams.

—-

We end up in the only class that we all have together which is history. Dylan is not present and Chloe is about to ask for the fifth time to go to the bathroom, "No Miss Lay, you may not go to the bathroom."

"But sir, I have to fix my hair! It's going frizzy again!" she whines.

"Miss Lay stop talking and finish your assignment, if you ask again will put you in detention alongside Mr Bender!"

Chloe balls her hands up in fists "Let me get that little Shit face!"

"MISS LAY! Language, I will not warn you again!" the low voice booms across the room, shaking the ground.

Chloe mutters some not very nice words and sinks lower in her chair. "When I catch Dylan he is a freaking dead man!" she growls and for once in my life I am actually scared of my best friend.

—-

I flung open my front door, "MUM! I'M HOME!" It slams shut behind me. I trudge up the stairs of our house, Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA blasting through my ear phones. I open my bed room door and dumping my bag on the floor. My room is plain, my walls white and bare. I have a simple white bed spread. I'm not allowed much, my parents are somewhat prude. My mother has the finally say in everything, including my appearance. My hair is long and fair. If I had it my way, it would be short. Blue eyes, not very interesting, my dress cannot be shorter than knee length.

It's a miracle I'm allowed to go to Dylan's party this Friday night.

"Melony? Have you started you homework?" I quickly jump off my bed and sit at my desk just as my mother swings open the door.

"Yes mother I have just started." "You should have started as soon as you got home, not good enough Melony. I might have to reconsider allowing you to go to that boy's party on Friday. I am very disappointed in you." With that mother turns on her heel and leaves, her brown pony tail swaying behind her. As usual I could hear her heels clicking against the wooden floor boards all the way down the corridor. My mother is a woman of business; she gets straight to the point. For as long as I can remember my mother has been strict with me.

On my first day of school, my mother made me carry my school bag which was twice the size of me and twice as heavy but that's not so bad compared to the other stuff she's done and most other parents do that too. She says she is teaching me how to be a lady and spoiled children, who get what they want all the time, grow up to become babies who are useless to society.

I slump back in my chair and sigh; this is going to be a long week and to top it off my mother is already upset with me.

Reviews are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Lone Wolf

I push open the doors to my art classroom and sit in my usual seat nest to Dylan. Dylan and I are the only ones out of our group taking Art. I won't go into any detail about it but just for the record Art is my favourite subject.

I rest my forehead on the desk. Dylan plonks his head down nest to mine, "What's wrong Mel, bel boo?" he smiles.

"Don't call me that." I grumpily say. He chuckles, hot breath blowing in my face.

"But in all seriousness what's wrong?" I look up and puff out by cheeks.

"Just tired. How was detention, Mr bad ass?" Before Dylan can reply Ms stinky Smalzo, walks in and the room immediately smells of BO. She literally doesn't shower and neither do her kids for that matter. She emitted it once.

"Right class, we will be continuing on with our drawings. So get to it." Dylan gets up and walks over to the pile of drawings.

"Dylan get mine too, while you're at it." I shout across the room. He waves to pictures up in the air and rolls his eyes.

"I already got it." I smile and give him a thumbs up. He plonks down next to me and chucks the drawing in front of me. My picture is of this shitty little barn house and Dylan's is a drawing of a, two point perspective, city building. I go to poke Dylan in the side with a pencil but he catches it with his hand.

"Don't even think about it Melony, Melody." I shoot him my best death stare and hiss, like a cat at him.

"Miss Gray and Mr Bender stop mucking about and get back to work." The smell of BO is overpowering, so much so I think I'm going to vomit if she doesn't walk away soon, to my dismay she doesn't. She leans over my shoulder and looks at my painting.

"Well Melony, you drawing is coming along. Quiet talented too." I feel the vomit rise up my throat as the smell crawls in through my nose. Go away, go away or I'm gonna hurl. She doesn't move instead she turns to look at Dylan's painting, opening up her arm pit and angling it so it is just inches away from my nose. Oh God.

I stand up and push past Ms Smalzo and run as fast as I can out of the room. I run down the hall to the girls toilets holding a hand over my mouth. I kick open the nearest stall and bend over the toilet. I vomit. There is no nice way to describe it. The muscles in my stomach clenching and unclenching.

I heave up the last of my lunch. I wipe my mouth with the toilet paper and flush. I check my face in the mirror and look at my watch. Art finished five minutes ago. I pop a mint in my mouth and outside Dylan is waiting, leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Ms Smalzo's smell is that bad is it?" he asks.

"Bad!? I felt like my nose was being raped!" Dylan starts laughing really hard. He slides down the wall, rolls around on the floor, snorting and laughing. I just shake my head.

"Come on let's get to maths, Lucy will be waiting. Did you put my drawing away?" he nods his head, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dude are you crying?"

"Yep, I am crying happy tears." I smile and I punch him in the shoulder as hard as I can.

"Okay now I'm crying tears of massive pain." We head off to our next class together, maths.


End file.
